Supergirl - eine neue Perspektive
by iamthelegend27
Summary: Eine Supergirl Geschichte, die bei Karas Entwicklung zu Supergirl anfängt und aus der Perspektive eines Techniknerds (ähnlich Winn) erzählt wird.
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein verregneter Donnerstagmorgen im Frühling. Ich wurde wie an jedem Tag von meinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Trotz des Wetters und der Tatsache, dass ich sehr müde war, war ich gut gelaunt. Ich schmierte mir ein Brötchen vom Vortag. Nach dem kleinen Frühstück putzte ich meine Zähne und zog danach meine Arbeitskleidung an.

Anschließend stieg ich in die Bahn und fuhr zur Arbeit, das aktuell erfolgreichste Technikunternehmen weltweit. Ich arbeitete dort als Erfinder. Ich liebte es, ich hatte alle Freiheiten, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Mein Team bestand aus insgesamt sechs Leuten. Unsere Aufgabe war es gemeinsam eine neue Idee, die wir von einem anderen Team bekamen, zu konkretisieren beziehungsweise einen Prototyp zu entwerfen. Um ein Projekt fertigzustellen, hatten wir oft mehrere Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate Zeit. Im Moment lief es richtig gut, daher war es nicht schlimm, wenn man mal einfach nicht zur Arbeit kam.

Nun war ich endlich angekommen. Mit meinem Aktenkoffer in der Hand schritt ich auf den Eingang zu. Drinnen musste ich erst meine Schlüsselkarte vor einen Sensor halten, dann wurden noch meine Fingerabdrücke gescannt, um wirklich sicherzugehen, ob es sich um keinen Spion handelte. In unserer Werkstatt legte ich zuerst meinen Koffer auf einen Tisch, zog mir dann meinen Laborkittel an. Meine Kollegen waren schon da und begrüßten mich. Auch an diesem Tag hatte ich nichts zu tun, weil ich nicht zu den geeigneten Spezialisten zählte, die die Außenverkleidung anfertigten. Meine Spezialgebiete waren Physik, Chemie, Informatik, also alles, was mit der Technik zu tun hatte. Damit waren wir aber schon seit einigen Tagen fertig, deshalb versuchte ich, mich anders zu beschäftigen. Ich füllte noch ein paar Papiere aus, rechnete nochmal das ein oder andere nach und räumte ein wenig auf.

Gegen Abend beendete ich meine Arbeit und verließ das Labor. Unterwegs holte ich mir noch eine Pizza. Meine Freundin wartete in unserer Wohnung schon auf mich. In letzter Zeit lief es zwischen uns nicht so gut. Aus dem Grund hatte ich auch die Pizza, weil ich keinen Bock darauf hatte, mit ihr zusammen zu essen. Ich kam rein, ignorierte sie, setzte mich aufs Sofa und aß die Pizza, währenddessen ließ ich die Nachrichten laufen.

„Heute verhinderte ein unbekannter Held den Absturz eines Flugzeugs. Ohne seinen Einsatz wäre das Flugzeug über der Stadt Köln abgestürzt und hätte hunderten Menschen das Leben gekostet. Unbekannte Stimmen behaupteten, dass es sich bei dem Helden um Superman handele, jedoch gibt es keine Beweise. Es bleibt abzuwarten, wann wir unseren neuen Helden wiedersehen."

Köln, meine Heimatstadt, dort bin ich aufgewachsen und jetzt ist dort ein Superheld erschienen.

Ich suchte im Internet nach ersten Fotos und fand auch ein paar. Auf einem Bild konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass Kölns neuer Held eine Heldin war. Leider war das Gesicht unscharf, trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, die Frau zu kennen. Ich wollte die Sache im Auge behalten.

Einige Tage später gab es schon mehr Bilder von ihr und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass ich sie kannte. Ich wusste nur nicht, wer sie war. Aber ich würde es bald herausfinden. Im Labor ließ ich meiner Kreativität freien Lauf und kreierte eine Art Falle für sie. Mitten in der Nacht schmuggelte ich sie aus meinem Labor raus und packte sie in mein Auto, dann fuhr ich nach Köln und stellte am nächsten Abend meine Falle etwas außerhalb auf einer Landstraße auf.

Ich aktivierte sie und wartete ab. Es wurde ein Unfall auf die Straße projiziert. Das gesamte Areal war von einem Energiefeld umgeben, dass sie schwächen sollte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam sie auch schon angeflogen. Sie war mir hilflos ausgeliefert in dem Feld verlor sie ihre Kräfte und ich konnte mit ihr reden.

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fing sie an, wie wild zu schreien. „Was für ein kranker Bastard bist du? Gib mir sofort meine Kräfte zurück! Da draußen gibt es Menschen, die meine Hilfe brauchen! Wieso tust du das?"

Ich ging gelassen auf sie zu und legte meine Hand an ihr Gesicht. Sie schlug sie natürlich sofort wieder weg.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich irgendwoher kenne, Kara Danvers." Sie sah mich angewidert an.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Das wirst du früher oder später erfahren. Ich habe dir deine Kräfte genommen, um mit dir zu reden." Jetzt war sie eher genervt.

„Ok, ich hab ja keine Wahl. Worum geht's denn?" Da sie ihre Kräfte ja nicht hatte und sich mir gegenüber nicht wehren konnte, griff ich mit beiden Händen ihre Rechte und hielt sie.

„Ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen. Du kannst all das, was auf dich zukommt, nicht allein bewältigen. Also brauchst du Verbündete. Ich könnte einer davon seien, wenn du kein Problem damit hast." Sie riss ihre Hand los und ging einen Schritt von mir weg.

„Und nun nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich einen Freak wie dich brauchen sollte." Ich ging auf sie zu und sie wich weiter zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß. Ganz nah stand ich jetzt vor ihr und beugte mich nach vorne noch näher zu ihr, dann flüsterte ich in ihr linkes Ohr.

„Du siehst wozu ich in der Lage bin, das sollte Grund genug sein." Sie verzerrte ihr Gesicht und drückte mit aller Kraft gegen mein Gewicht. Sie konnte mich überwältigen. Ich stürzte rückwärts zu Boden und sagte.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und dann wirst du mich brauchen. So Super wie du glaubst, dass du es bist, bist du alleine nämlich nicht."

„Doch, ich bin Supergirl und so einen Psychopathen wie dich werde ich nie brauchen." Wir werden noch sehen. Sie lief davon und flog letztendlich weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Kind hatte ich schon den Traum, Superman mit meinen Erfindungen zu helfen. Leider gab es dabei ein Problem. Superman schien, in den USA zu leben. Also auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Da kam es mir gerade recht, dass Supergirl in Köln, meiner Heimat auftauchte.

Supergirl, sie war noch genau so hübsch wie früher. Irgendetwas hat mich schon während unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit an sie gekettet. Auch jetzt nach so langer Zeit, es war jetzt schon fünf Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wusste ich noch immer nicht, was dieses etwas war, aber ich hoffte, dass ich es irgendwann herausfinden würde.

Sie konnte ihre Kräfte immer gut verstecken. Beim Sport in der Schule stellte sie sich besonders dumm an und wirkte ziemlich unsportlich. Doch mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie mehr auf dem Kasten hatte, als sie zugeben wollte. Einmal wollte ich ihr beim Basketball passen, obwohl sie grade nicht aufgepasst und woanders hingeschaut hatte, und plötzlich drehte sie sich um und fing den Ball, was ihr zuvor noch nie in der Schule gelungen war. Mein Kommentar war nur: „Wow, was hast du für Reflexe?!" Es sei Zufall gewesen, behauptete sie.

Auch eine andere Sache fiel mir an ihr auf. Sie war nie, wirklich nie krank. Keine Erkältung und keine Verletzungen. Sie schob es auf ihre gesunde Ernährung, die eigentlich gar nicht so gesund war. Außerdem hatte sie nie Pickel, angeblich auch eine Folge ihrer Ernährung. Sie hatte nie viele Freunde, weil jeder merkte, dass sie anders war. Die blöde Streberin, die tollpatschig und unbeholfen durch die Schule lief, dazu waren die anderen Mädchen auch noch neidisch auf sie, weil sie so hübsch war.

Ich war der einzige, der sich traute auf sie zuzugehen. Ich fragte sie, ob wir uns mal treffen könnten oder so. Nachdem ich zwei Absagen von ihr bekam, sagte sie beim dritten Mal endlich ja. Wahrscheinlich aber auch nur damit ich sie danach in Ruhe ließ. Es lief natürlich richtig schlecht. Ich vermutete, dass sie es geplant hatte, dass ich mich wie ein idiotisches Arschloch aufführte. Und es hatte geklappt.

Von da an schwor ich mir, meine Konzentration komplett auf eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit Superman zu richten und mir irgendwelche Romanzen nur im Weg stehen würden. Trotzdem blieb Kara immer in meinem Kopf, ich konnte sie nicht vergessen. Auch meine aktuelle Beziehung hatte nie etwas mit wahrer Liebe zu tun, es ging mir dabei immer nur um das Eine. Diesen Zweck erfüllte diese Beziehung auch, bis meine Partnerin unzufrieden wurde.

Supergirl hatte momentan noch keinen richtigen Superheldenanzug, sie flog immer in einem schwarzen Baumwoll-Einteiler durch die Lüfte, wenn sie Menschen rettete. Ich wollte mich nun darum kümmern, dass sie etwas heldenhafteres trug. Ich nahm mir ein Beispiel an Superman. Blau, rot, gelb und ein „S" auf der Brust. Nach einigem Recherchieren fand ich die optimalen Stoffe. Außerdem entwarf ich am Computer mehrere mögliche Anzüge, die ich ihr vorstellen wollte, sobald ich sie von unserer Zusammenarbeit überzeugt hatte. Doch das musste ich erst mal schaffen.

Derzeit kämpfte sie gegen einen Schurken, der sich Reactron nannte und den Weg von den USA bis hierhin zurücklegte, weil er Supergirl bekämpfen wollte. Er konnte mit seinem Anzug nukleare Energiebälle abschießen, die Supergirl nicht so einfach abwehren konnte. Deshalb entwickelte ich eine Blei-Kanone, mit der ich ihn besiegen wollte. Denn wie ich als Erfinder und Hobby-Wissenschaftler wusste, schirmt Blei radioaktive Strahlung ab.

Ich ließ den ganzen Tag den Kölner Nachrichtensender laufen, um es sofort zu erfahren, wenn sie das nächste Mal gegen ihn kämpfen würde. Gegen Nachmittag kam dann endlich die Nachricht, auf die ich gewartet hatte. Supergirl kämpfte auf einem Schrottplatz ganz in der Nähe gegen Reactron. Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und fuhr los.

Als ich dort ankam, konnte ich beobachten, wie sie sich mehrere Minuten einen gewaltigen Schlagabtausch lieferten. Supergirl schoss mit ihrem Hitzeblick auf ihn und er feuerte einen Energieball, der sie schwer traf, doch sie gab nicht auf. Sie schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, aber er war ebenfalls sehr zäh und nicht einfach zu besiegen. Er feuerte ein paar Mal auf sie und sie war deutlich geschwächt.

Trotzdem machte sie weiter und setzte ihren Eisatem ein, doch es schien, Reactron keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Jetzt ließ Reactron eine Salve von Schüssen ab. Supergirl lag nun verletzt am Boden und Reactron stellte sich vor sie, um ihr den Rest zu geben. Jetzt musste ich eingreifen. Ich erhob meinen Blaster und zielte auf ihn und drückte ab. Das flüssige Blei flog durch die Luft und erwischte ihn am Oberkörper, wo er seine Energiequelle sitzen hatte. Er taumelte über den Schrottplatz. Supergirl sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte, stand auf und riss den Kern aus dem Anzug von Reactron. Er war besiegt. Anschließend ließ Supergirl den Kern fallen und brach kraftlos zusammen. Ich schleppte sie in mein Auto und brachte sie zu dem kleinen Schuppen, in dem ich derzeit lebte. Ich legte sie aufs Sofa und sie schlief dort, während ich der Polizei mitteilte, dass Reactron besiegt war. Dann legte ich mich selber schlafen.


End file.
